Carnaval
by Afrodita de escorpio
Summary: Camus y Milo tienen un cita durante carnaval de Atenas: un paseo, una comida amena, una lección de baile y quizá hasta postre en Escorpio.


**Carnaval**

Era una fría tarde de febrero. Sin embargo, las calles de Atenas estaban abarrotadas de gente; unos lucían estrafalarios peinados, otros estaban de traje y otros más tenían vestuarios provenientes de cada rincón de Grecia.

Era por este panorama que dos caballeros de Atenea en ropa de civiles pasaban desapercibidos, e incluso lo harían con sus armaduras puestas

Abriéndose camino entre el gentío, Milo recorría con alegría los escenarios dispuestos a lo largo de la plaza central. Siguiendo su paso, aunque con dificultad, estaba el santo de Acuario. Pero mientras el griego era guiado por los llamativos colores de los desfiles y estruendosos sonidos de alguna banda cercana, Camus prefería los delicados detalles de las ropas y los nuevos sabores de platillos provenientes de alguna remota isla.

En medio de su recorrido, se detuvo en un pequeño stand. No era muy impresionante: una colorida carpa, con una estufa en un costado y adornada con dibujos del menú por doquier. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las mesas disponibles, alejadas del río de gente.

―¡Milo! ―tuvo que gritarle a su distraído acompañante―. ¡Ven! ¡Comamos algo!

―Ya decía yo que llevabas mucho tiempo sin hastiarte del ambiente―respondió Escorpio una vez que se acomodaron en el lugar―. Realmente no creí que aceptaras venir al carnaval.

―Supongo que después de venir tantos años a Grecia era hora de que lo conociera. Además… me viene bien un respiro.

Milo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Últimamente, el Santuario se había tornado un lugar sombrío, rodeado de un aura de terror; el creciente número de muertos, desaparecidos y exiliados era una muestra de aquello. Por otra parte, estaban Hyoga e Isaak quienes, si bien habían progresado, aún les quedaba mucho por aprender.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él también necesitaba un respiro. Y qué mejor forma para distraerse que compartiendo con el joven Acuario, aunque fuese tan solo por unos días.

―¿Sabes qué deberías pedir? Gyros ―sugirió. Se acercó al asiento de Camus, lo suficiente para poder platicar con mayor privacidad, pero no tanto como para despertar habladurías entre los demás comensales―. Seguro te gustará.

―Gyros será.

No tanto tiempo después de ordenar la comida, ésta llegó a la mesa. A ojos del francés, el gyros no era más que un montoncito de verduras y salsa sobre algo que no se divisaba del todo bien. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el ímpetu con el que Milo se lanzó sobre su plato, éste no podría ser tan malo, pensó.

―¿Qué haremos luego? ―preguntó el griego al terminar de comer.

Por su parte, Camus aún tenía más de la mitad de su plato intacto. No estaba muy hambriento, por lo que se limitaba a jugar con el tenedor.

―Escuché que interpretarán algunas obras de Sófocles, pero no sé exactamente en qué lugar.

―Pensé que lo mejor sería regresar al Santuario. Pronto hará más frío y sé cuánto lo odias.

―¡Camus! ―se quejó―. No pretenderás que nuestra _cita_ ―recalcó la palabra con cierto tono meloso― se resuma a dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad y comer gyros.

El santo de Acuario alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Aquello no se lo esperó. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de salidas con Milo, por no mencionar que habían llegado muchísimo más allá de una simple caminata. Pero definitivamente sentía cierta reticencia a utilizar términos como cita, o peor aún: novio. No estaba listo; además, no lo consideraba necesario.

―Anímate ―insistió―. Incluso podemos escuchar algo de la música que tanto te gusta.

―¿Clásica? ¿Aquí?

―Por supuesto. Te sorprenderían las cosas que puedes encontrar aquí. Entonces, ¿salimos, vemos alguna obra, escuchamos algo de música, y como remedio al frío subimos hasta mi templo y nos calentamos un rato?

Sonrojado, Camus se apartó un poco de Milo en un intento de recobrar la compostura. No quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero la oferta le parecía demasiado tentadora. Y la sonrisa pícara de Escorpio no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

―¿Qué me dices?

―De acuerdo.

―Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿te lo vas comer? ―señaló el resto del olvidado platillo de Camus.

En respuesta, el santo de Acuario murmuró un débil "no" y extendió su plato hacia Milo, quien devoró con presteza aquella segunda ración. Una vez que hubo terminado, pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar.

De vuelta a la plaza, Milo se dedicó a buscar la dichosa obra de teatro. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando su compañero, atraído por alguna novedad, se alejó de su lado.

―¡Apresúrate, Camus! ―gritó, agitando una mano sobre su cabeza―. ¡No querrás perderte!

―Ya voy ―respondió el aludido. Suspiró y se dispuso a darle alcance al otro.

Cuando encontró al griego, éste observaba una no tan modesta presentación de _sirtaki _que,si bien no era una danza tradicional, era bastante conocida por todos.

Incluido Milo.

El joven parecía emular los pasos que podía. Verlo mover las piernas hacia todas direcciones, mientras se disculpaba por algún golpe propinado, era sencillamente hilarante. Tanto era su entusiasmo que fue invitado a unirse a la coreografía, junto con unos cuantos turistas. ¡Hasta lo dejaron en punta, con su propio pañuelo y todo, para que pudiera lucirse!

Camus sonrió para sí. Vaya espectáculo que sería aquel.

Primero, dio un paso a la derecha y elevó la pierna izquierda. Luego, se apoyó sobre las rodillas; se puso de pie; elevó la pierna derecha; dio unos pasos más hacia la derecha. Después, hizo piruetas locas, muchas piruetas locas. Finalmente, repitió los pasos con mayor rapidez.

Para Camus, a eso se resumía el _sirtaki_. Era un baile inentendible y complicado, para el cual Milo, sorpresivamente, tenía mucha destreza. Debían ser los genes helénicos, pensó Acuario, sólo eso explicaba por qué los bailarines (griegos, por supuesto) y su compañero aún seguían en pie.

Una vez que la danza concluyó, un agitado Milo se acercó a Camus. Éste se limitaba a mirarlo con una extraña mueca de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuve? ―preguntó―. ¿Viste ese montón de turistas torpes? Sólo porque tienen dinero para gastar creen que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana y...

―¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ―posó un dedo sobre los labios de Milo para callarlo. Sabía que, de lo contrario, podría hablar y hablar sin parar―. Porque dudo que haya sido parte de tu entrenamiento. Y mucho menos que hayas visto la película.

―¿Cuál película?

―Olvídalo. ¿De dónde salió todo eso?

―Es un secreto ―guiñó un ojo a Camus y, en un arrebato, lo besó.

―¡Milo!

―Descuida. Nadie nos vio ―le guiñó un ojo―. Ven. Bailemos.

Pese a no estar totalmente convencido, Camus se dejó arrastrar hasta un lugar más despejado. Y allí empezó todo: un paso a la derecha, una pierna elevada y un tropezón; un giro, un paso a la izquierda y otro tropezón; piruetas locas, no tantas piruetas locas, y otro tropezón más.

Tras un par de risas y una que otra caída medio disimulada, Milo se apiadó del francés. Lo ayudó a ponerse y mantenerse en pie, ya que unos giros de más lo habían dejado algo mareado.

―Bailas muy bien ―dijo en tono sarcástico―. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

―Como sea.

Sabía que con esa actitud sólo lograría exasperar al ya de por sí molesto Camus, y nada más peligroso que aquello. Sin embargo, también sabía que ocasiones como éstas (una cita con baile incluido) no se repetirían por un largo tiempo, así que debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

―No te enojes ―intentó sonreír como acostumbraba, pero un leve castañeo de sus dientes se lo impidió―. Vamos. Veamos qué más hay por aquí.

―Es mejor regresar al Santuario.

―Aún no.

―Tienes frío.

―Claro que no.

Haciendo caso omiso de la recomendación de Camus, el joven griego se acomodó mejor la chaqueta, se frotó rápidamente las manos, y se perdió, nuevamente, entre la multitud.

Aquello no perturbó al santo de Acuario. Conocía a Milo a la perfección; era terco, y entre más se le insistiera en algo, más llevaría la contraria. Este caso no sería la excepción, así como tampoco lo fue la última vez que intentó resolver un crucigrama sin ayuda de un diccionario. Tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo.

Decidió seguirlo a su propio paso. Cuando le era muy difícil caminar entre la multitud se detenía en cualquier stand y fingía observar lo que allí exponían. Una vez que la marea de gente disminuía, salía de su resguardo y seguía avanzando. Cuando encontró a Milo, no muy lejos de donde se realizó la presentación de _sirtaki,_ éste estaba recostado contra una pared. Tenía las mejillas rojas, la piel erizada, las manos dentro de los pequeños bolsillos de su chaqueta, y los dientes le castañeaban aún más.

―¿Mucho frío?

―Pregunté por las obras de teatro ―respondió, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta. Sacó una mano de entre su ropa, extendió un folleto hacia Camus, e inmediatamente la resguardó nuevamente del exterior―. _Edipo Rey _empieza hasta dentro de una hora.

―¿Qué hay de las orquestas?

―No lo sé. Por lo visto no se presentará ninguna hasta el fin de semana.

―¿Entonces…?

―Entonces, podemos pasar a la última parte de nuestra cita.

―¿Y cuál es esa?

―Regresar a mi Templo y calentarnos un rato.

Así que finalmente Milo se dio por vencido. Sutilmente, pero lo hizo. Camus sonrió, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a apoyar la propuesta del griego.

―¿Mucho frío? ―repitió.

―No ―su voz se quebró, delatándolo―. Es un nuevo baile ―si iba a caer, pensó Milo, al menos lo haría con su muy particular estilo.

―Al parecer eres mejor bailarín de lo que cualquiera esperaría―sonrió con malicia inusitada―. Deberías enseñarme ese nuevo paso.

Y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Camus se desprendió de su chaqueta y abrigó a Milo con ella. La acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre aquellos anchos hombros, y frotó con rapidez los brazos del otro en un intento de calentarlo aún más.

―La necesitas muchísimo más que yo.

―Gracias.

―Podemos regresar mañana, con ropa más apropiada, a ver _Edipo Rey._

―No se puede. Se supone que mañana presentan la continuación, _Edipo en Colono._

―Como si no conocieras a la perfección todas esas obras. ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria en el camino?

―Claro.

Sin más, emprendieron la marcha hacia el Santuario. Milo no dejaba de hablar con vehemencia sobre el pobre Edipo, su malaventurada esposa-madre, y lo cruel y poderosos que pueden llegar a ser los dioses. Mientras tanto, las luces y el bullicio de la gente iban quedándose atrás.

A su lado, Camus escuchaba atentamente. Conocía la historia hasta el aburrimiento, pero oírla en boca del escorpión era siempre una aventura; no sabría con qué loco comentario saldría, si no se le daba por imitar a la Esfinge.

Sólo cuando pasaron el templo de Libra y Escorpio se veía cada vez más cerca, el francés se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para apretujar al aún tembloroso Milo contra su cuerpo. Éste, como respuesta, sacó un tímido brazo de entre sus capas de ropa, abrazándole la cintura. No se separaron hasta que llegaron al dormitorio principal del octavo templo.

―Digas lo que digas fue un bonita _cita_, Camus ―el tono meloso que otrora incomodó al acuariano fue atenuado por la gruesa cobija que cubría a su compañero hasta la nariz.

―Lo fue.

―Ahora ven. Aún nos falta la mejor parte.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**N/A: **Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada :**( **La historia se ubica a inicios del Carnaval de Atenas, en febrero, donde según tengo entendido hay de los más típico de Grecia hasta música clásica y rock! Cuando Camus dice " tampoco lo fue la última vez que intentó resolver un crucigrama sin ayuda de un diccionario", es un referencia a otro fic que escribí para el cumpleaños de Camus hace un tiempo _Crucigrama_ ;)

Muchas gracias a Ale-chan por revisarlo. Te dedico la -hipotética- continuación :3


End file.
